In spherical plain bearings in which the spherical shape in the outer ring and the spherical shape on the slide bushing is made by shaping through axial upsetting of the outer ring, a high degree of deformation in the inner region of the outer ring can lead to cracking. Spherical plain bearings with an inner ring mounted for tilting in the outer ring are often not maintenance-free and therefore require regular re-lubrication.
A spherical plain bearing of the pre-cited type is known from the published patent application DE 1 903 422. The outer ring of this bearing is made up of three separate parts, viz. two flat disks that are connected to each other through an intermediate ring, for instance by welding or gluing. The diameter of the intermediate ring is larger than the diameter of the spherical body that constitutes the inner ring. After the insertion of the spherical body into the outer ring, the intermediate space between the spherical body and the intermediate ring is filled with a plastic so as to form a slide bushing. However, already due to the plurality of components of the outer ring, the fabrication of this spherical plain bearing is very complex.